fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Saizo/Fates Quotes
Enemy Saizo Conquest Chapter 12 Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Avatar *'Saizo:' Fight me, Avatar. It must be destiny that we meet again. Last time we were interrupted… but this time you won’t be so lucky. Let us settle this fair and square. *'Avatar:' I wouldn’t want it any other way. Vs. Kaze * Saizo: Kaze... I never thought I'd live to see my own brother betray us. As your twin, and a proud ninja serving the great kingdom of Hoshido... I want you to know that I am truly ashamed of you and your actions. * Kaze: 'Saizo, we have been close since the moment we were born. I never wished to disappoint you, but I stand by my decision. Say what you will---I have no regrets. I proudly side with Avatar. * '''Saizo: '''You are a fool, Brother. I will show you the error of your ways! Defeated Conquest Chapter 25 Pre-Battle Quote Defeated Revelation Chapter 8 Pre-Battle Quote Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds *'Asking - Normal **"Not that I need it, but could you watch my back in the next battle?" (team-up) *'Replying - Normal' **"Agreed." (team up) **"I...cannot say. You never know who might be listening." (answering) **"Sorry—my duty forbids me to speak of such things." (free time) *'Asking - Married' **"Listen: now that I've got you, I couldn't go on without you. Don't die on me." (promise) *'Replying - Married' ** * "Leave everything to me today. I can handle it with ease." (surge) * "Hm... What is this?" (item) * "Always take good care of your weapon. Skill means nothing without a sharp blade." (weapon exp) *"People are always after me to pay more attention to what I wear. Hmph! Any ideas?" (prompting for an accessory) **"Thanks, Avatar." (given an accessory) **"What, a present? Um, wow. Should I have...?" (given an accessory the second time) *"Thanks for all you do. I'm sure it's no easy task to keep things running." (idle) *"Avatar... I've got some time to kill. Care to spar with me?" (idle) *"Expect to see my very best in the next battle!" (idle) *"Hey Avatar. Uh, no time to talk—I've got to...You know what? Let's not say." (idle) *"Still hard at work? Your persistence is quite admirable." (idle) *"Did you need something?" (idle) *"Hello, traveler. You don't appear to be an enemy, so feel free to explore." (visiting another castle) Private Quarters *"You sent for me? Well, I've got a few questions to ask you too. Hmph!" (Upon entering) *"I'd mock this whole pursuit, if it wasn't your doing." *"If it were anyone else but you, I would've said that was a complete waste of my time." (Invite ally bonding quote) Armory *"Need something? Just speak up." (Upon entering) *"I don't suggest buying every item. Only those that are crucial now." (Purchasing) *"I'm still on duty. Are you positive about this?" (Purchasing while on duty) *"Is that all? Tell me now if so." (Before leaving the shop) Smithy *"We should focus on making ourselves stronger, not our weapons." (Upon entering) *"Is that all? Tell me now if so." (After selecting an option and going back) Lottery Shop *"Ready to play the lottery? Maybe you'll get lucky." (Upon entering) *"That's a consolation prize. Don't get too excited." (Bronze-level prize) *"Huh? You won something half-decent." (Weapon prize) *"Heh. Some people have all the luck. That's the best prize anyone's won all day." (Jackpot) Arena *"I can't wait to get in there. There's no way that I'll lose a battle in a place like this." (Before arena battle) *"Saizo the Fifth—here to help." (Partnering up with someone) *"That was the only possible outcome." (Arena victory) *"I've been defeated! How is this possible?" (Defeat) Accessory Shop *"I have no idea how I got stuck selling accessories, but here I am..." (Upon entering) *"Is that all? Tell me now if so." (Before leaving the shop) Mess Hall * "The only thing that matters to me is ending up full at the end of the meal." (Upon entering) * "Please, wait right here." (Before cooking) * "What did you say?! ...Of course I can cook! You can handle a little heat, can't you?" (Finished cooking, decent) * "How impressive. This food is so delicious!" (Eating good food) Prison * "What a simple mission. All I have to do is keep my eyes peeled." (Upon entering) Hot Springs * "This isn't your time to be here! Have you taken leave of your senses?!" (Entering as an unmarried female Avatar) Einherjar Shop *"I'm familiar with some Einherjar but certainly not all of them." (Upon entering) Gathering Spots Avatar's Birthday *"Today is your birthday, is it not? Congratulations, Avatar." *''"I'm uh... glad you were born."'' Level Up *"I can take on anyone." (6+ stats up) *"Soon I will be worthy to serve the king." (4-5 stats up) *"I must do better." (2-3 stats up) *"Unacceptable."(0-1 stat up) Class Change *"New methods. Same mission." Help Description Roster DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Beach Brawl Boo Camp Ghostly Gold Museum Melee Battle Quotes Dual Support *"For Lord Ryoma!" *"Watch me work." *"I'm here!" *"Bring it on!" *"Fate, I guess." *"This'll be quick." *"They won't beat us." *"Time for some murder." *"I believe in you." Dual Strike *"Back off!" *"I'm over here!" *"Got your back!" *"Gotta do everything!" *"No other way!" Dual Guard *"I got this!" *"Watch it!" *"Are you alright?" *"I gotcha!" Defeated Enemy *"Naturally..." *"Done." *"That's it..." *"Goodbye..." *"There's another!" *"Heh..." Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed *"Stealing my kill?" *"Thanks." *"I could've done that." Critical/Skill *"...Weak." *"Bad news..." *"You've breathed your last!" *"...Die!" Defeated by Enemy *"Still... not good enough..." Event Tile *"Hm... What is this?" Relationship Tile Confession Death/Retreat Quote *"I must not... fall here... My liege still needs me... For him... I shall retreat." Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote